User blog:MysteryX/The Nut Tree(1982)
I was having these dreams again about this big beautiful white house and I was dressed in modern day clothing in a horse and buggy i pull up to this house and I walk into the house I can described it to this day and it was during the 1800's in my dream, I walk into the front door and this tall man with an Abe lincoln hat is carrying a burlap sack in his hand and a large knife with the other hand, he stabs the bag and all these walnuts fall out of the bag and rolls to the bottom of the stairs where I am standing then he starts to chase me with this butcher knife and I hear a little girl calling for help and she is calling me sally, I don't know a sally and am wondering why she calls me this name, then i get to the top of the stairs onto a balcony and a little girl who almost looks like me when I was about 8 years old is wearing a white lacy high neck dress and she is covered in blood then I see this man carrying her to the left side of the house and he has a shovel and is burying her in the ground then i see these little passenger planes from the balcony and think how strange to have these modern looking planes when I know it is the 1800's, then i wake up and this dream keeps happening for weeks then one weekend my boyfriend at the time wants to take me to Vacaville, Calif to a place called the nut tree so as we are pulling in there is the house i dreamt about, we can't get in to see it because its closed but I look through the windows and I tell my boyfriend what it looks like inside before i even look in there and everything is how I described it to a tee. we took a little train ride around the house and I see an old man with a black top hat and white hair with a cane so i asked my boyfriend did you see him? and he didnt see anyone, also there is a small airport with communter planes just like in my dream behind this house. We went into the gift shop and I bought a book about the history of the Nut Tree and the story is about Josiah Allen and he started the nut tree by selling walnuts from his property of walnut trees and eventually built it up and became a millionaire he had a niece named sally and in the event that he died everything would be handed down to her and if something happened to her then his Brother in law and sister would get it all. Story goes that Sally came up missing and believed to be taken by Indians and murdered so his Sister and Brother-in-law got everything, now i think they killed her and she is buried next to the house and she was trying to tell me this. Category:Blog posts